


Before Coffee

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 30 Smut Prompts [12]
Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: AU- everyone lives they get the money, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Reunion Sex, Smut, Stripping, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: 30 Smut Prompts: Morning SexFrankie is finally home after everything that happened in South America. All he wants is to see his family.. and maybe mess around a bit with his girl.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 30 Smut Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383670
Kudos: 3





	Before Coffee

Raising a four-month-old was hard enough as a couple but Frankie had gone on a long job. He told her that it was just a few days four or five max nothing dangerous which had put her at ease enough to let him go. Now though it was going on almost two weeks and she was scared but she didn’t know who the hell to even call about this. Instead, she had to just worry about Lucia who was going through sleep regression keeping her up at all hours of the night crying for her daddy. The last night had been the first real sleep either of them had gotten since Frankie had left but even then they’d got to bed at two in the morning.

Now Rose was fast asleep holding the baby monitor in her hand like she was waiting for the next time Lucia was going to get up. Not much else was going to get her up. She was so tired and had taken the day off of work so that they could both get some sleep. She thinks she hears something but sees that the baby monitor isn’t lit up and goes back to sleep.

Frankie comes through the front door seeing that it’s nine in the morning and the coffee maker wasn’t even on. Usually, that meant Rose had left for work too early to make coffee at home but her car was still in the driveway so it meant she was probably still home. He turns on the coffee machine and gets it ready before heading down the hall looking for any sign of life. He goes to the nursery and smiles as he walks over to his crib. It had been a hellish time away from his family so just getting to see his sleeping daughter he felt happy.

He reaches a hand out to stroke her little cheek watching her squirm around a bit before falling back asleep with a grumpy look on her little face. Frankie has to hold back a chuckle knowing he’s close to the baby monitor and will wake up his wife if he’s too loud. He leans down to kiss her forehead before heading to the bedroom where he finds his wife fast asleep. “Oh baby…” He mumbles with a smile before he walks over prying the baby monitor from her hand and sets it on the bedside table.

Clearly, she was tired when she’d fallen asleep she hadn’t even bothered to change out of jeans or take off her slippers. The man carefully sits on the edge of the bed taking off the slippers then trying to get her jeans off so she’ll be at least a bit more comfortable. He knows it isn’t much but he wants to at least start doing some things to get into her good graces after being gone as long as he was.

Rose wouldn’t have woken up but Frankie trips over the mess of clothes he’d made on the ground when going to get pajamas, barely catching himself. She sits up and looks at her empty hands before looking up to see him there. She doesn’t say anything right away looking for a moment at the baby monitor to see if his clumsiness was going to wake their daughter up. Once she knew the coast was clear she sat up and pointed a finger at him, clearly furious. 

“It’s only going to be four or five days it’ll be in and out baby you won’t even notice I’m gone.” She tells him, repeating back his own promise to him. “I thought you were dead in some ditch in South America I thought I was going to have to raise our daughter alone-” She starts to say only to be cut off when he presses his lips against hers.

His wife had every right to yell at him but just looking at her Frankie felt this sense of relief just looking at her. He drops the pajamas on the bed pulling her in for a deep kiss taking a moment to revel in her. She smelled like baby spit up and her hair was all over the place and he couldn’t get enough of it. When he pulls away he smiles sheepishly. “You have every reason to be angry at me and I understand that but I just really missed you, Rosie.”

Rose takes in a breath before she really looks at him seeing how exhausted and dirty he was. She grabs his head and takes it off, tossing it to the side with the pile of clothes. She reaches her hands up to brush his hair out of his face only to see the cut on his face. “What happened to you baby you’re a mess and you’re hurt…”

“What happened is that I did what I had to do to get back to my beautiful wife and daughter,” Frankie tells her before giving her another kiss this time longer and with far more tongue taking the time to enjoy her. Things had gone to hell and it looked like they may lose a guy but in the end, they’d been fine. The whole group coming back in one piece with a hell of a lot of cash squirreled away in offshore bank accounts. “I did what I had to get a great payday. I know you’re pissed but trust me baby it’s worth it, we’re all gonna be fine now.”

Rose lets out an exhausted sound before giving him a kiss on the forehead. “I know that Frankie and the seventeen thousand dollars is amazing but don’t do that to me again. I love you here, where I can do things like keeping you from doing reckless shit. You already fly copters I worry enough without you going to do it so far away alright?”

Frankie could tell her about the amazing payday and how things were really about to change for them. She could quit her shitty job and things were going to be good for them. Still, he selfishly can only think about how gorgeous she looks right now. Her lips were pouted and her hair messy. “Yes ma’am, I’ll stay real close to you don’t you worry.” He assures her before he leans back in to kiss those pouty lips.

Rose smiles against his lips before pulling back as she feels him settle his hands on her hips as he straddles her legs. “What has gotten into you? Spend a little time away from home and you just go mad.” She teases before giving him a kiss back. He reaches for the hem of her shirt and she lifts her arms as he pulls it off tossing it to the side. “Don’t get me wrong I love it. I'm just curious.”

“Well, you were all that was on my mind for those two weeks I was gone, Rosie.” He admits starting to kiss down her neck and chest before he stops moving down further to see the familiar tattoo on her hip, a shitty faded catfish. She’d gotten it when they were teenagers in love who were sure they’d last forever oh how right she’d been. “I was ready to kiss you right there like I always have, Rosie.” He tells her before giving her a kiss on that tattoo he loved so much.

Rose lets her head fall back and laughs, “Do you ever think about it? Being stupid teenagers everyone thought we were fucking crazy. Rosie and Fish just the crazy fucking kids no one wanted to talk to. Now look at us… we’re still the same crazy fucking kids.” She tells him with a laugh before she pulls him back up so she can kiss him on the lips. She loved their lives and she wouldn’t trade them for the world especially now with Lucia. She smiles running her fingers absently through her hair as she looks at him. “I wouldn’t trade it for the world though.”

“Yeah? Neither would I, Rosie. I love you so damn.” Frankie asks as he strokes her cheek. He leans up and kisses his forehead before sitting back up. “I think we should get some coffee before anything else. I'm tired and I’m sure you are too. I started the coffee pot on my way in so I’ll go grab us each a cup and come back.”

Rose nods watching her husband get up before she gets up and follows after him. She sees him at the counter and smiles walking over and wrapping her arms around him from behind before kissing his shoulder. “I love coffee as much as the next girl but did you have to leave me there half-naked and needy like that?”

Frankie smiles as she wraps her arms around him setting down the coffee pot. “I’m sorry baby.” He turns around to face her and leans down to give her a kiss. “However can I make it up to you?”

Rose grins wrapping her arms around his neck. “You could fuck me on the kitchen counter then we could have that cup of coffee.” She suggests looking up at him with an innocent look in her eyes. She knows that he doesn’t believe it for a second because he chuckles and shakes his head at her. 

The man picks her up with ease turning around and sitting her on the edge of the counter. “There’s no need for innocence, baby. I know that you have been imagining this since I left so there’s no need to go all shy on me now.” He tells her before pulling down her underwear and spreading her legs.

Rose kisses his neck laughing as he fumbles with his belt and jeans. “Let me help, baby.” She tells him, getting the belt off and helping him as he pushes down pants and boxers. He’s already hard and so eager to fuck. When he enters her she groans against his shoulder he feels amazing she’d needed this.

Frankie is amazed every time he fucks his wife getting to hear all the sounds she makes. Usually, he would encourage her to be loud but the last thing they wanted was to wake up Lucia. Instead, he pulls her close moving his hips in and out of her eagerly. He groans biting his lip to keep himself quiet as she nips at his neck and shoulder. She’ll leave marks all over his neck but he didn’t mind it one bit. “God baby you feel so fucking good I missed you.”

“God I missed you too I missed how you fuck me,” Rose tells him before letting out a gasp, muffling her loud breathy moans into his shoulder. “I missed your big amazing dick- oh fuck.” Her nails dig into his back as he continues to hit the spot that made her want to scream. Usually, their morning sex was so relaxed and drawn out but this was different. This was two weeks apart so it was frantic desperate sex moving fast and thrusting hard. By the time they’re done they’re both panting trying to catch their breath.

Frankie presses his forehead against hers and smiles still inside her holding her close wanting to just keep her there as long as he could. He had a feeling that if they could they’d spend as much of the day as they could this connected and close. “I think if this is the welcome I get I’ll start taking these long trips more often.”

Rose laughs, shaking her head at him before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “No way in hell you’re leaving for that long again, Fish. I won’t let you do that any time soon. Now come on help me off the counter I want to have my coffee."


End file.
